injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ShadowsTwilight/Fan Profile: Galaxor
Galaxor is an Australian superhero that appears in the ''Injustice: Gods Among Us'' prequel comics, leading a civilian protest against the Regime, and later alongside Batman in the Insurgency. He is a Power User. Biography Growing up idolizing the Justice League, Mitchell Davies wanted nothing more than to be a superhero. When he was sought out by the Advanced Sciences and Genetiics Testing Laboratory in Canberra selected him as a candidate to be just that, Mitchell leaped at the chance. After a regime of super-soldier serum injections, some genetic tweaking, and the introduction of a new energy suit, the mighty Galaxor protects Australia from all that would threaten it. Insurgency After his humiliating defeat at the hands of his lifelong idols, an angry and bitter Galaxor thought of nothing but his revenge as the Laboratory inplanted the technology neccessary to repair the damage done to him by the regime. When Galaxor would next meet the so-called heroes that destroyed him, Galaxor would be ready. Powers and Abilities *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman Speed *Superhuman Endurance *Force Fields *Energy Projection *Flight Into/Outro Intro: Galaxor flies into the arena claiming "Now you face a real hero" Outro: Galaxor blasts his opponent out of the arena with his chest cannon before facing the camera with his hands on his hips Gameplay Character Trait Force Field: Galaxor surrounds himself in a Force Field, decreasing damage done to him by 15% and dealing that damage onto his opponent Super Move Hero's Calling: Galaxor charges his fists with energy and strikes his opponent multiple times. He grabs his opponent and lifts him or her above his said before blasting them straight into the air with his chest cannon. They fly into the air before falling straight back down. Galaxor steps out of the way and watches as they crash right into the ground. Ending With Superman defeated and his revenge complete, Galaxor's lust for combat and glory diminished. Hanging up his suit, Galaxor opted to live the life of a normal person, though his existence was a secluded and lonely one. His isolation came to a halt, however, when an alien menace calling itself Brainiac came to Australia and attacking it's cities. Realizing that a true hero was one that put the needs of others before their own, and not one who sought only thrills and adventure, Galaxor once again donned the gold and black and emerged from his solitude and rejoined the Earth as it's protector. Quotes *Galaxor: "You crippled me!" *Superman (Regime): "And I'll do it again" *Superman (Regime): "I'll break you" *Galaxor: "You tried that already" *Galaxor: "Payback time" *Wonder Woman (Regime): "Think again" *Wonder Woman (Regime): "You think you can take me?" *Galaxor: "Let's find out" *Galaxor: "You were my hero!" *Flash (Regime): "Yeah, I saw" *Flash (Regime): "Want an autograph" *Galaxor: "No thanks, got one already" *Lex Luthor: "No good comes from hero worship" *Galaxor: "Now you tell me" *"I'm ready for ya" - Clash with any character *"Think you can handle this?" - Clash with any character *"Sorry, miss" - Clash with any female character *"Come on, big guy" - Clash with any large character Costumes Default Galaxor wears golden armor over a black jumpsuit with an energy cannon located on his chest. Insurgency Galaxor wears a mask and short sleeves under a different set of darker armor. Gallery Galaxor Sprite.png|Default Outfit Galaxor (Insurgency).png|Insurgency Outfit Category:Blog posts